


The Stuff of Nightmares and Soft Sweaters

by yellowfishbelly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Arachnophobic! Jon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spiders, actuallyphobic, i wrote this at 4 am woop woop, let them REST dammit, look my boys just need a NAP, post 159, so as a person with severe arachnophobia i will add my own work, there's not nearly enough fic about jon's arachnophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowfishbelly/pseuds/yellowfishbelly
Summary: When Jon turns around, he freezes. All thoughts of the peri peri chicken he was supposed to be making for his and Martin's supper abandoned as his vision funnels around what is currently sitting on the kitchen floor.It’s spindly brown legs jutting out from a brown, relatively hairless body and fuckfuckfuckohgodfu c kOr: there's a spider on the kitchen floor, fuck that.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	The Stuff of Nightmares and Soft Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first proper fanfic I've written in like 7 years and the first one I've ever published so please be gentle! If you're not into reading tags be warned! This fic deals with a detailed encounter of a spider! I have severe arachnophobia myself and wanted to write something about what it's like so I made Jon suffer. Anyways! Enjoy :)

When Jon turns around, he freezes. All thoughts of the peri peri chicken he was supposed to be making for his and Martins supper abandoned as his vision funnels around what is currently sitting on the kitchen floor.

It’s spindly brown legs jutting out from a brown, relatively hairless body and fuckfuckfuckohgodfu c k

Jon needs an exit, he needs to _get away_ from it. As Jon frantically scans the area for an escape path he realizes that all his paths bring him too close to the spider, and it could very well crawl on to him on the way and he might not even KNOW until it's too late and it's in his _face_ and ohgoditsMOVINGohgodfuck _help_

It’s not until Jon cannot physically move backwards anymore that he realizes he’s pressed against the kitchen wall (what if there are more waiting for him on the wall? fuckfuckfuck nope), and it’s not until  
(with a start) Jon manages to just barely recognize that Martin has come barreling in from where he was chopping wood outside, that he _also_ manages to realize he’s been screaming. He’s not about to stop _now._

“Jon! What’s wrong what’s going on?! what’s happening?! Are you ok?!”

Some deep part of Jon’s brain that seems to be the only remaining source of logic takes a small bit of comfort (but not much oh god oh FUCK it’s coming _cloSER_ ) in hearing Martin panicking as well. The part that wants this all to be _over_ already however, could not care less and has Jon gesturing quickly to the brown monstrosity currently moving towards the fridge and decidedly _not_ Jon (but really, its all the same at this point).

Martin sighs and takes off one of his sneakers before bringing it down with a loud _WACK_ on top of the spindly nightmare. It takes one more _WACK_ and the sight of a brown smear to assure Jon that it’s officially dead. Jon does not move from his spot.

Suddenly, he realizes he’s staring at Martins face, and he tears his eyes away to scan the rest of the area. (there could be mORE hiding YOU DON’T KNOW). It’s not until he’s wrapped solidly and softly by two big arms that Jon realizes he must be crying. Jon grabs hold of Martin’s sweater with all his might (he keeps his arms in front of him, he cant risk not being able to see them right now).

They stay like that for a while. Though Martin _does_ turn the stove off before their supper becomes _too_ unsalvageable, Jon. The tease is nice, and it startles a small laugh from Jon, which makes Martin smile a bit in kind. Slowly, Martin leads them out of the kitchen, careful to steer Jon away from the smeared remains of the “ _Hellbeast_ Martin it was from _hell_.” Martin gives a small chuckle.

He sits Jon down on the couch, and when Jon starts squirming (he has to be sure there aren't any in _here_ too) he goes back into the kitchen. There’s a small _click_ as he turns the kettle on and when Martin returns, he has two mugs of chamomile tea. Martin sets one mug in Jon's outstretched hands, and sits himself down beside the still shaking man. They sit and drink in silence until finally, Jon’s shoulders sag, and his eyelids droop.

They’re both too tired to do anything but shift until Jon’s laying on top of Martin, and in the comfort of the encroaching night, they both drift asleep.


End file.
